The Noble House Of Black The Bellatrix Chronicles
by Aurora10
Summary: Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda are the infamous Black Triplets. When they join the Marauders at Hogwarts, what trouble lies ahead? (Aurora's Bellatrix Era- *NEW*) R+R!


Title: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black - The Bellatrix Chronicles  
  
Author: Aurora (the_mighty_aurora@hotmail.com or only_rara@hotmail.com for MSN Messenger)  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Disclaimer: Very few of these characters are mine. It is obvious which ones are - Just look for the badly undeveloped ones that had to come out of a very dark and twisted mind. The plot is mine, if I can find it. No money is being made from this, mainly because no one is willing to pay me.  
  
Dedications: This is dedicated to my darlings Kendal and Dames, who make living worthwhile.  
  
Author's Notes: Welcome to a new Era in fanfiction. Aurora's Bellatrix Era. Given the new book is out, I went looking for gaps in the FF community, and there was a whopping one where young Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa were concerned. I've linked this in with the Marauders Era, because Bellatrix and Sirius appear to be the same age in the books. I'm aware of small possible mistakes in here, but unless you pick them up I won't bother to explain them. I'm also in dire need of a Beta-reader. I'm typing in wordpad which doesn't have a spellcheck, though I'm pretty accurate, but I need someone to squabble ideas with. Someone with MSN Messenger is preferred, as I hate to write/read emails. Well, this has gotten rather lengthy and I apologise, though please read the other A/N at the bottom. Regards, -Aurora.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Bellatrix Black looked at the new first years milling about nervously on platform 9 and ¾ boredly. She turned around to her sisters. "Particularly boring bunch this year…" She said, causing Andromeda Black to let out a small giggle. "This year? You've never even been on platform 9 and ¾ before, Bella"  
  
Bellatrix glared at her sister, "It's Bellatrix, not Bella." The third of the Black Triplets stayed silent, looking down on everyone with her nose in the air. Andromeda rolled her eyes and tapped her on the shoulder. "You can feel free to come down from your ivory tower any time now, 'Cissa" ' 'Cissa' glared angrily at her more perky sister.  
  
"It's Narcissa, Andromeda. You'd think that after 11 years you'd learn my name. Merlin knows I had no choice but to learn yours", Narcissa said. Bellatrix smirked at Andromeda who rolled her eyes again and grinned. "Andromeda is so formal. I told you to call me Andy."  
  
Narcissa scoffed. "Andy? You're a disgrace to the name Black, Andromeda. It bears a certain sense of dignity and power, and demands respect from all who hear it. You, on the other hand, are the sort of witch who'd grow up and be educated in the magical world, and then run off and marry a muggle!" She said, with a slight laugh at the end. Andy made to make a witty retort, but Bella interrupted.  
  
"Muggles are so stupid! How can you possibly live not noticing magic? They can't even charm things to fly! How useless!" Bella said, with evident distaste in her voice. Andy's face flushed with anger, and her usual grey- clear diamond-coloured eyes, which were shared by the Black Triplets and most of their family, shone a steely grey instead. "Bellatrix Black!" Andy said, glaring, "You are the most small-minded, narrow-viewed, stupid, ignorant person I have ever met! You can't even see past the end of your big, fat, ugly nose!" The fury in the girl's voice made everyone step back away, forming a circle around the Black Triplets. Bellatrix removed a thin, ebony black wand from her robes, and both her sisters did the same, though Narcissa only did it for the image. A tall, lanky prefect, with a red mop of hair and a million freckles struggling to cover his face, stepped right in the was as Bella sent an advances Bursting Wart hex at Andy. The prefect was immediately covered in warts that in a few days would burst painfully, covering him with pus in the hospital wing. "Stop this right now!" the prefect yelled, and dodged a Jelly Legs hex from Andy to Bellatrix. The crowd around the Black Triplets 'ooohed' and 'aaahed' as Andy and Bella threw hex after hex and curse after curse at each other, most of which even the third years didn't know yet. The prefect danced around them, dodging curses and hexes and begging the girls to stop. Suddenly a hand reached out and dragged the prefect back into the crowd with a grunt. The prefect turned to yell at the owner of the hand, then stopped, as the hand belonged to none other than the famous Sirius Black, who was starting first year with his triplet cousins. Sirius smiled and ran a hand through his casually messy hair, letting it fall back in front of his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Arthur. I'll take care of them. They won't respect anyone but a Black, and even then…" Sirius said, and then stepped into the circle. It seemed as though the crowd gasped as one as he entered it. Sirius grinned, loving the attention. 'Oh yeah. I'm the maverick. I'm defying conventions. That's me', he thought, walking straight into the path of a powerful Ancient Roman hex, which makes the recipient speak only Ancient Greek and wear nothing but togas for roughly a month. Sirius flicked out his wand, identical in every way to those of the Black Triplets, and the hex disappeared. However, unlike when the prefect Arthur Weasley shielded their hexes, no more flew from the feuding sisters. Sirius walked over and put an arm around the neck of Bellatrix Black.  
  
"Now, my darling Bella", Sirius said suavely, "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Bella wrapped a thin, pale arm around the waist of her cousin and gave him a quick squeeze. "You made it! We were really worried when you weren't here when we came. Well, that doesn't matter now. Andromeda insulted me. She said I had a big, fat, ugly nose", Bella said, pouting. Sirius sighed. "Andy, what did I tell you about insulting your sisters?"  
  
"To avoid it at all costs… I know… I know… I couldn't help it! She was insulting muggles!" Andy said, obviously frustrated. Bella glared at Andy.  
  
"Stop being such a baby, Andromeda! We're in the real world now! We can do things muggles can't, therefore making us better! If you want to defend something, go tie yourself to some endangered tree, at least it will say thank you back! Better off, tie yourself to the new Whomping Willow that Hogwarts just planted! That way it'll at least be amusing for us!" Bella shouted, and Sirius laughed.  
  
"We should find seats together, else we'll be split up and forced to sit with total strangers, and I don't like the look of these people", 'Cissa said, and stepped onto the train and went in search of an empty compartment. Sirius stepped onto the train and laughed again at the glaring sisters.  
  
"Oh, and next time, Andy, don't insult your sister's nose. You're identical triplets, remember?" Sirius said, still laughing, and walked through the trains door, out of sight of Andy and Bella, who both put away their wands and got onto the train, following Sirius and 'Cissa.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Next Chapter: The Black Triplets and Sirius meet the Marauders. The Sorting Hat. Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Author's Note: Thankyou for taking the time to read my piece of junk of fanfiction. Now I ask just a little more of your time to review for me. Anonymous reviews aswell as signed are more than welcome. If you liked it, please review. If you didn't, please review. If you'd like to be a kind soul and beta-read for me, leave a note and your email in the review and I'll add you to my list and see whether you'd be suitable. If you're feeling bored, I have a few other fics I have written, though the only one worth reading is possibly Happy Endings- HA! . If you're feeling really generous, you can review that too. Best wishes to everyone and happy reviewing.  
  
-Aurora. 


End file.
